The Word 'Grr'
by BananaPeaceMonkeyKarmi
Summary: You'd think that if he weren't afraid of Sephiroth, then he wouldn't be afraid of what's about to come. But, Cloud is Cloud, and now, he needs Tifa's help....


HHHEEEELLLLLOOOOO!!  
How are you all doing? I'm doing this one-shot in the space of time that I'm waiting on my betareader to send the fifth chapter of 'Vampiress' back.  
What? I'm bored.  
I'm going to do this disclaimer, because I haven't done them in a while and I have a lot that is not mine.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VII. I wish I owned Cloud, because he's just that cute. I also so not own any Apple products that are listed below, nor do I own any songs by FlyLeaf or Evanescence. I do, however, own the word 'Grr' as a noun.

* * *

Tifa was sitting in her room, listening to music like she usually does when she's bored. Her new iPod was sitting in the iHome. She liked it. The iPod was a Christmas gift from Cloud and the kids. The iHome was a gift from him on her birthday. She really appreciated all the stuff he was doing for her and the kids. It's like he was making up for not being here. And even though she told him countless times that he didn't have to do all of this stuff, he did it anyway. Right now, the song _Breathe Today_ was playing by FlyLeaf.

A knock was upon her door in a minute. She turned the music down and got up. When she reached the door, it flew open, and a mass of black and blonde went past her. When she turned around, Cloud was huddled in the far corner of her room. He wouldn't say anything and nodded toward the door. The song changed to _There for You, _also by FlyLeaf.

"Cloud, what's the matter?"

"Close the door, Teef," was all he said. She did so, and he walked up to her, taking her by the arms. She stared up at him wide-eyed, and his blue orbs full of fear of something. "I need you to do me a favor. Please." She nodded and he bent down and whispered in her ear, "Hide me."

"Hide you from-"

"Shhhhshhh!"

"Hide you from what?" she asked quietly.

He looked from side to side, and his ears picked up small footsteps down the hall. "Hide me now!"

"Okay! Um . . .," She looked around, trying to find a space big enough, oblivious but not obvious, for him to hide in. He was holding his hands together and figeting while she looked. Finally, she spotted the closet in the far wall. Taking his hand, she ran over to it and pulled the doors open. There were a few comforters on the bottom of the floor. She started flinging them out and shoved Cloud inside. "Get down and don't move. Okay?" He looked confused, and she sighed. "Come on. Don't be a grr, Cloud!" Then she started throwing the covers back on him, closing the door.

At that moment, her room door flung open and the song changed to _Forever Gone, Forever You _by Evanescence. In ran Marlene and Denzel. They were carrying pillows bigger than Cloud's hair, and looking mighty vicious with them.

"Tifa, have you seen Cloud?" Marlene asked. She was looking around suspiscously for any sign of the chocobo-haired man.

"He ran from us," Denzer added. "All we wanted to do was play." He then gave Tifa a very fake, malicious grin.

She shook her head. "I haven't seen him at all. I think he went to the store. You didn't here him leave?" _I can't believe it took me this long to figure it out. _

"Okay, we'll check back in with you later." They left the room, backing out very slowly, still looking about them.

When they left, Tifa tried hard to stiffle her laughter. She closed the door and went over to the closet. Opening it, the blonde toppled over, tangled in comforters. She couldn't hold it any longer, and starting cracking up. He hastily got up and put them back. "What is so funny?"

"You were . . . hiding from the . . . kids because . . .because they had . . . pillows!" She fell over, wincing from the impact, but still laughing. "Then you fell . . . out of the closet!" When she was done, her insides were hurting. She had to take slow, steady breaths to calm herself.

Her helped her up, holding her by the arms again as she giggled. "You shouldn't laugh. It is a very serious issue. They get downright deadly with those things. I bet they could even conciliate Sephiroth with them." She giggled some more and song changed again. This time, it was _Before the Dawn _by Evanescence. Cloud looked over at the iHome and sighed. "You really like that thing, don't you?" When he saw her nod he said, "I'm glad I did all this stuff for you."

"Even though I told you that it wasn't nessecary?"

"Even then." He looked into her eyes for a bit longer, and bent his head down to kiss her cheek. She gasped, and when he moved, her hand came up to it. "Listen Tifa, I only did this stuff because I wanted to ask you a question that . . . that is really important." Tifa tilted her head and Cloud's hands went down to hers. He brough them up and kissed each one. Tifa was surprised, because he had never really acted like this before. "Teef, I wanted to ask you if you-"

The shoveling footsteps could be heard again down the hall. They were rapidly approaching the door. Cloud looked at the door, then at his female companion, quickly making a desicion. Before she knew it, his lips were upon hers. At first it was a rough kiss, and continued to be when the kids walked in. They gasped, and Tifa closed her eyes, wrapping her hands around his neck. She, nor he, knew they were in the room. He kissed her softer, and parted her delicate, warm lips with his tongue. She let him and the only thing that pulled them apart was the cushiony hit against Cloud's back. He broke from Tifa and she whimpered, and then the two of them were showered in pillow punches.

"You said you didn't see him!"

"Tifa you are a grr!"

The two adults backed away and fell unto the bed holding each other. Cloud positioned himself so that he would be hit the most. "Tifa," he said, pretending to be weak, "I . . . will take the hit for you." She giggled and the kids stopped. The song changed once more to _So I Thought _by FlyLeaf. When the blows were stopped in their deliverence, Cloud toppled over to the side of Tifa, closing his eyes. She held his head in her lap, bending her head to fake-cry. Her hair covered her face.

"No! Cloud! Please come back! I love you so much!"

They all laughed and the kids walked out of the room. Cloud opened one eye to see her warm smile and soft eyes. "Did you mean that?"

She bent down and kissed him. "Yes. I've been looking for some way to tell you, and I never thought that would be the way."

"Whatever works, huh?" She nodded. He reached down into his pocket and pulled out a small box. She gasped when she saw it and he said, "Now, back to my important question." He got up and bent down to one knee on the floor. Her eyes watered as he said, "Tifa Marie Lockhart, I've loved you my entire life. I want nothing but to be with you for the reminder of it. To do that, I would really appreciate the honor of you being my wife. The only thing is, I haven't asked you." He opened the box, and the first tear slid down her cheek. Inside was a silver band with a small peridot stone encircled by an emerald corona. She noticed that it was his and her birthstones. "So, my very important question to you is this:

Tifa Marie Lockhart,

Will you marry me?"

At that moment, she broke down into tears. He sat on the bed beside her and held her close. She lightly grabed the box, and he took the ring from it. Sliding it on her finger, she nodded. "Yes, Cloud," she whispered. "I'll marry you. I would be honored in doing so." He looked at her and kissed her.

When he pulled away, Cloud smiled and she did too, the last of her tears falling from her face. "Tifa, I have another question."

"Yes?"

"What exactly is a grr?"

* * *

So, can any of you figure out what a grr is?

Tell me what ya think!!


End file.
